More Than a One Girl Army
by Sparticus328
Summary: This is a oneshot story from Max's perspective on the changing events of Terminal City. Additional summary inside.


Summary: Max considers recent developments in the prophecy. Who does she trust to help her through? Is there something else that she hasn't considered? Is there something more she wants?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel. I am not the leader of a transgenic resistance called Freak Nation, I don't think I could take that responsibility. I am only attempting to live out my existence as a resident of Terminal City. I am X5-328, my name is CJ. Familiars beware, I got Alec's back and he's got Max's.

**A/N:** This takes place about a year after "Freak Nation." I hope you enjoy…took me less than four hours to write. I all-of-a-sudden got inspired, and here you go…please R&R.

**

* * *

More Than a One Girl Army**

**From Max's POV**

They left it to me. I didn't even understand what was going on, and they left it to me. What is this prophecy thing supposed to be anyway? All I know is that I have ancient Minoan writing covering eighty percent of my skin, supposedly describing the prophecy and the ending times resulting in something called "the Great Conflict." At least that's what Logan said when he deciphered it.

Logan abandoned me, saying I could handle it. He still says he'll find whatever intel I need, but he's just a ghost in my mind. He's become nothing but a shadow that aimlessly wanders in memories. What did we have anyway? Exceptional talent in a loner transgenic-turned savior of the world and a cable hacker with an I-wanna-be-a-superhero complex. Help. Why didn't I see it before? Maybe I was tripping on that hope thing… I always said that it was for losers, something to cling to until the truth hits you square in the face. Hope doesn't exist, just stubborn determination to be among those standing when the sun comes up on the next day.

Mole thinks I can take it. That's encouragement enough. The trans-human is usually so self-important that he would rather do it himself than trust anyone else to do the job. I think he's just scared. They all are. I am, too. If I'm not careful, my fear will cause the population of Freak Nation to lose trust in my ability. I can't let that happen. They trust me to get them through this. I have to. At least I know I can trust Mole to get everything that we need here in TC until the time comes to do so. He's smart and egotistical, and stubborn enough to not let anything stop him. It's an odd combination, but it seems to work well for him. Like someone else I know.

Alec used to irritate me to no end. Now he is my grounding spot. He's the only one, besides Joshua, who can alleviate my stress. He jokes too much sometimes, but it is really a good release, for me and for him. He takes my mind off of stuff, and I know he needs to be a little crazy only to keep him from going completely insane. I know he's worried too. Every time I look at him lately, I see the same lines of concern creasing his face that cover mine. He's my mirror image. I only hope that I'm not the reason he's so worried, I would hate for him to be off-kilter because he's worried about me.

"I'm an X5 too, Alec. I can take care of myself." I try to look strong. But he knows the truth. He knows I'm struggling, either with stress or exhaustion. I don't usually sleep much as it is, but even sharks need a little sleep. I've gone weeks without any at all. It's starting to show.

He gives me that cocky single-eyebrow raise, knowing I'm not telling the truth. "Max." His tone almost reprimands my words. Since the siege at Jam Pony, we've gotten really close. He knows more about me and my habits, than even Logan did when we were…whatever we were.

"I know." I try to shrug it off, make it seem like nothing, but we both know that I'm having a hard time believing myself. I can't take care of myself, I have all of these skills, but I have no idea what is really going on.

He reaches out a hand, brushing loose hair out of my face. "You know you aren't alone in this. I'm always here for you." He stops, and then rushes on. "If you need me."

"Do you honestly think that I don't need you?" I'm appalled that he thinks that. Of course I need him. He makes me stay on my feet when it feels like the world is melting around me. Every day I keep going because I know that he'll be here with me.

"I know you. You're stubborn. One way or another you will get through this." What is he talking about?

"Alec?" I crease my fore head in question, my mouth forming a "whaa--?" expression. He looks at me, guiltily. Then a thought hits me and my face drops. "Don't you dare. Don't even consider leaving." He was thinking about leaving TC.

"Max, I've been thinking a lot lately. Some things will never change here. Others are changing all the time." He stops considering his next words. Good. If he didn't, he might say something stupid, and I'll have to beat the crap out of him again. "Some things I would like to have changed, but I doubt they ever will."

"What are you talking about? You are 2IC of this camp. You have the authority to change things…" I'm scared. If he leaves, I won't have anything…I might as well submit myself to the lab techs here in TC for study, maybe they'll find something that will help everyone.

"Not this." His gaze comes up to meet mine. I'm still raggedly confused. But what is that behind his eyes? That look. I've seen that somewhere before.

"Tell me." He looks down at the table between us, avoiding my eyes. He's behaving so not like himself. But I'm too impatient to wait him out. "Open your mouth and spill. Or do you want me to beat it out of you?"

He smirks, and raises his eyes. "I missed that."

"What?" I tilt my head sideways, unable to keep from smiling a small smile at the rueful tone of his voice.

"Your threats. It's been a long time since we didn't have a care in the world, when we could joke and not worry about the Familiars bursting through the door." He looks wistfully out the high windows in the abandoned warehouse where we sat. The building had been converted into our base of operations, a lounge of sorts was sectioned off in the back were Alec and I would sit to talk about non-business matters.

"Answer the question, Dick." I grin. He knows that when I revert to my second choice for his name he's in trouble.

He smirks and looks back down at me. "You know Gem and Banks finally got together. And the baby's starting to walk."

I love the update. I've been waiting for Gem to realize Banks attentions. He always took such good care of her and the baby when we first got back to TC after the siege at Jam Pony. But Alec was distracting me on purpose… I bring my hand up and smack him on the side of the head. "Get to the point."

"I said I wanted something to change, Maxie…" He looks nervous, absently rubbing the spot on his head where my hand made contact.

"Yeah…?" I prompt him. This boy is starting to get slow, he used to snap-to when I smacked him.

"I want us to change." He ducks his head, bringing a hand to the back of his neck and keeping his eyes affixed to the table surface.

I frown. What did he mean by 'change?' "I don't understand, Alec. Change how? I thought we were doing okay."

"We are." He looks up at me, shocked I think. He must understand what I'm thinking. I must have read him wrong, but I really did think that he meant we couldn't be friends anymore. That would break me, I'm sure it would. There was nothing those damned Familiars could do that would hurt more than that. Then he continued. "I just … want … more." He watches my eyes for any telltale sign of my reaction.

At first I have no reaction. It seems a little surreal. He wants more? Me? The person labeled as poison by Renfro—the plague to every transgenic under her tyranny. The person labeled as savior of Transgenic and Ordinary humans by the prophecy—greatest conundrum ever devised by Sandeman, second to my genetic structure. He wants more with me? A small curve starts at the edges of my mouth, slowing growing until I realize the truth. I want more too. Then I smile widely at him.

He seems to be waiting, as if my smile isn't enough evidence. "Is that so?" I can't help it, I have to tease him.

"Yeah," he drags out the word, raking a hand through his shaggy hair. He hasn't cut his it since he got out of Manticore almost two years ago.

"Well," I lean toward him and whisper in his transgenic ear, "I agree." He looks up at me hopefully. I nod. There is no way that I would joke anymore about this, for the sake of both of our hearts.

He visibly sags with relief. "Thanks for that. Nearly gave me a heart attack." He half smiles, I understand exactly what he means.

"You almost gave me one…I thought you were gonna say that we couldn't be friends anymore, that you had to leave." I glare at him. "That would have been the worst thing for you to say." I change my tone to one of mock seriousness. "Cremate my body now, 'cause I don't think you want the Familiars to do the autopsy and find out what they might have been up against. Oh, and nice going, Alec, you saved them the trouble of having to kill me."

"So you really like me around, don't you?" Alec grins at me, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Are you kidding?" I raise my eyebrows at him. I'm surprised he doesn't know already, given he knows me so well. "I need you around, Alec." I shake my head, glancing at the table. For the first time since we've been close friends, I am unable to meet his eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you. You are…" I can't find the words.

"My mate." Alec found them for me. I look into his hazel eyes and drink in their life offering.

"My mate." I confirm and reach out my hand to caress his face. "My mate." I say again. He turns his face to kiss my palm. Then he leans forward and captures my lips with his own. A resounding general cheer encompasses Command, and we turn to see Mole and Dix standing with half of the ranking X series applauding our confession.

"Congratulations, guys. Actually took you longer than Gem and Banks. We had a bet going… Looks like our COs are efficient at leading the transgenic resistance, but they are a little bit slow on the uptake about each other and their own animal instincts." Dix says. Mole mouths his cigar. We know that he is happy for his COs, but he would never say it out-right. He is too proud of a trans-human to admit to emotions, too strong for that wishy-washy weakness.

Well, then I guess we are weak. Weak in the heart, needing another to complete us. If one is weak, two are stronger. And it is the strength that we are able to find in each other that enables us to continue in this strange little life we live. Cheers, to weakness.

**

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Please review.**


End file.
